Fury
Fury (Prounounced Fuh-Rey) is a side antagonist that plays as many enemies in the WOWFC story. He is known for being Malen's foe, and being one of the few people Dagamier could not take down, however this was before reaching his full demonic powers. It is also unknown on whether Fury is a God/Titan. Although he has the look of a human, very little is known about him. Story Fury is first shown at the ending of episode 104: Eyes of his Demise. In which he is covered by a sithoulette walking slowly into a forest. He is then seen after when he meets up with Kelthuzad, and agrees to take down Goldshire. Although armed with guards as well as Fury warning the Humans what was coming, the lone Fury still took down the town and left King Varian slightly cut (a quick fight that left the King more confused rather than injured). For reasons unknown, Fury continues to head off to the south. Later on Malen finally meets up and fights Fury, but the battle is a simple twenty seconds of conversation and a sword attack from Malen. Fury teleports out and isn't shown until once again, met up by Malen. As episode 115 involves the Lost Isles conquest, Malen saves Terodis, and Kelsisco later as well. Malen and Fury fight it off only to see that Fury has the upper edge. Instead of killing of Malen, Fury sees he's caused too much attention, and ports from the battle. Fury fights off Malen once again in 144: And their eyes were sparking god, in which Fury unleashes his pendant faust (unstoppable zombie like creatures). Returning in Episode 147, Dagamier and Malen reluctantly team up to face off Fury, after meeting in a devastating and unknown area, the trio fight off. Through a long and vicious battle, Fury is stabbed through the upper left chest area, however he manages to stab Malen enough to keep him down and knock Dagamier unconscious. He is stopped by Malen as Fury attempts to kill Dagamier. The two (Malen and Fury) finally meet for the final time at ep 169: Final Frontier, Malen vs Fury. The two unleash full potential powers and their swords clash deep and down. At the end, both still tired and bloody, Fury still seems to have a slight edge, and approaches a fallen Malen. Fury being almost crippled slowly steps towards Malen, whose legs have both been broken completely. Once Fury finally reaches Malen, he gives him a tap on his head. The blood from Furys fingers roll down Malens face- and Fury transfers his knowledge to Malen, revealing that Fury was Malens bretheren, and his only purpose was to keep Malen getting stronger, even if it meanth both of them dying. After a sad scene, it's revealed that their father was a Human from the second war who gave Fury this mission to keep Malen strong. Fury was only seven at the time while Malen was two. Fury finally falls near Malen where the rain is pouring and the sky is dark, where the two brothers' eyes close.....and they die Powers Fury controls a long blade weapon called the Hiroku Scaieni. He controls demi god powers that grant him quickness and power from a swing of the blade. Without the blade, Fury can still levitate, and force the sword to himself, or to attack others. He can use demi god powers to summon the pendant faust with powers I,II and III Pendant Faust: Power I: Summons two zombie like creatures that provide protection to Fury and any damage done to him can be transfered to the zombies so he takes no damage. Power II: Summons a massive amount of 100 or so of the zombies, with the ability to revive each other, the zombies work as allies. Though slow in speed, the zombies have strength in numbers. Power III: Fury activates the zombies onto his sword, creating a see-through zombie body covering his sword. This enhances his weapon to deal earthquake like damage that slashes through almost anything.